User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Hi, welcome to my talk page! If you need any help or there are any problems, or whatever, feel free to leave a message, and I'll try to get back to you soon! :) ---- Talk page archives *User:KniroAndTito3915/Talk page archive 1 ---- hey paws. look at your beautiful kniro. look at what i have done to him. poor, beautiful, dancing derp kniro. electricCatfish (talk) 18:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) i've been wanting to do that for a loooong time. idky. XD electricCatfish (talk) 18:08, June 19, 2014 (UTC) thank you for fixing my talk page and giving it the archie KAT(TY) :) :))) I didn't know how to do it so I was like "Uh... UH... UHHHHHHHH..." but danke :D :DDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'll learn to make an archive later when the time comes... for now, WHATEVS!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Aaaaaalright, well thank ya for the info ;D ALSO IT'S THE FRICKIN BIRD FACE OWO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You left IT there. At the beginning... what a lovely opener. oUo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it probably is, I'm on the snorty one. If I read it on my laptop it should be fine :) :)))) O0O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:49, June 21, 2014 (UTC) That one is snorty, too, because it's corrupt. But it reads files better than the main strangely... MOMMA MIA O√O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) It's not a Mac it's a snorty PC. I HATE PCS TOO IT'S LIKE "OH? Oh." That Mac is off somewhere but I don't feel like getting up and changing everything to over there, I'm a lazy. Just a lazy. WHAT GREEN BIRD WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW O¥O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:01, June 21, 2014 (UTC) My laptop (not my oh friend's, my laptop) is a PC too. The snorty PC (which is not laptop) isn't old necessarily, it's just corrupt too so it does everything wrong. Just more corrupt than the laptop. LOL OKAY I WANNA SEE THE BIRD NOW O.O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:07, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I meant dinos as in slow... it acts like it's old because IT'S SO FREAKING SLOW! And everytime I see dinosaurs in movies they're walking at 12 mph so... SLOW DINOSAURS. LOL YEAH I SAW IT. She's like "Hey man how's it going OwO" OΩO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:12, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I SHIP IT TOOOOOOOOO~! <3 <3333333 MWAH X THAT CHICK they love staring at their shipping babby THE FRICKIN BINKY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:21, June 21, 2014 (UTC) MMMMMM THIS BINKYRE TASTES LIKE MILKRE!! molkre it would be gorgeouse gorge fantasto 10/10 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:24, June 21, 2014 (UTC) no asking the creator or anything just bam moist chunks This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, June 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL that reaction you said moist chunks before... I think it was about moisturized chicken or something, and I just remembered it.... BEST SHIP 2019 it's right up there with trevorlon <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I hate the word chunk, too.... IT JUST SOUNDS OH LIKE the jelly bellies MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH! that's a great ship name <3 <3333333333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) More like corn chunks in poo, dude. Those are the worst, especially because when my dogs eat corn and they poop and I pick it up... IT'S LIKE THIS DOESN'T LOOK NATURAL IN THE SLIGHTEST moist chunk for meat chicken chunk ch ch you're This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, June 21, 2014 (UTC) like, medium cheddar chunks? DUDE I LOVE EATING MEDIUM CHEDDAR CHUNKS i can't eat sharp though sharp's just like "badoom" BUT MEDIUM?!?? oh momma mia plox This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I think medium is considered old... sharp has a well, sharper taste. There's sharp cheddar and medium cheddar, I think. I just hate sharp because medium is more mild and mmm makes me go boom badoom billybob beardsworth This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:47, June 21, 2014 (UTC)